


The Game of Rabbits

by jinnoripperroo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Cartoon Physics, Comedy, Cults, Demons, Dimension Travel, Government Conspiracy, Hell, Musical Instruments, Original Character(s), Rabbits, Redemption, cartoon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 07:31:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16300751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinnoripperroo/pseuds/jinnoripperroo
Summary: Vincenzo Law, former politician, is targeted by the Rabbit Tsuuhai, a secret organization hellbent on reviving their goddess. His house was broken into and his grandfather's Sacred Orb was stolen by the Rabbit Tsuuhai. Teaming up with millionaire Chuji Yamato to find the Sacred Orbs, Law finds himself in a conspiracy deeper than any rabbit hole.





	The Game of Rabbits

The Rabbit Tsuuhai. They have power in all governments and branches of society. They are the Illuminati. The conspiracy theorists are semi-correct. Yes, the Rabbit Tsuuhai is a secret organization. But they use various symbols to throw people off their trail. There is no Illuminati, only the Rabbit Tsuuhai and they worship Rabbitia, the Mother Goddess of all rabbits.

The Rabbit Tsuuhai wish to bring Rabbitia to the world, causing a world that was to be under her control. Rabbits are holy animals and are merely kept as pets and not for food. And how do I know these people exist, that I know the Illuminati is not real?

I was nearly killed by them.

I was once a politician. Long story short, I made them mad and they attempted to assassinate me. Yes, I lived and I had heard whispers from my fellow politicians about them, but I shrugged it off as bullshit.

Next thing I knew, I was out of my job. I just lost the votes needed to keep my seat. And I simply shrugged that off as the people needing a new face. And then I was just an average man working a decent job at a video game store. Pays well, but not as much as I was used to.

But the Rabbit Tsuuhai wasn't done with me yet. Oh no, they had a lot in store for me. They broke into my house and took only one thing. The only thing they took was my Sacred Orb. It was a shiny red one given to me by my late grandad. But I got an ominous note left on my bed:

"Consider that Rabbit Orb ours now. You were lucky you didn't die on the day of your assassination. But once we found out you had a Rabbit Orb in your possession, our leaders needed it. Ciao."

"Rabbit Orb?" I said. "The fuck is that? Guess that's what they call my orb. But why did they need it, anyway?"

Of course, I called the police. Yet, they acted strange when I showed them the note. Almost like they knew the people in power could end their careers in a matter of minutes. They said they would check into it.

"Maybe the Rabbit Tsuuhai?" I thought. I thought I might be crazy, but the more I thought about it, the more plausible it was. And then a certain woman shows up at my house.

Chuji Yamato, heir to the Gracom Company, had showed up at my door. She was cute with black hair and purple clothing. She was around my age, about her 20's. She had some kind of radar on her.

"Shit, I was too late," She said. "It's not here."  
"What's not here?" I said.  
"The Sacred Orb. Seems like you had a break-in. Guess someone stole it from you."  
"So why did you need it?"  
"Because when you get all of them, you'll get a wish."  
"Look, you might be Chuji Yamato, but I'm not gonna simply hand you my granddad's prized heirloom."  
"Help me get them all and I'm sucking you off."  
"Deal."  
Getting head from a woman with that status? How could I refuse? I, Vincenzo Law, will help this girl for a sexual favor. I think this is what cost me my original job.

"The radar is telling me that the nearest Sacred Orb is a few miles from here. We'll get into my car and drive there. It seems to be stationary."

Getting into her small car, we drove where the radar would take us. I was really here for the booty. The fact she offered me despite barely knowing me shows she really wanted this wish. But then I thought about that note. And then I dropped a bomb.

"Chuji, I think the Rabbit Tsuuhai might have taken my orb."

She immediately hit the brakes. Good thing this was a forest road. I lived in the woods. The face she made showed true fear.

"The R-rabbit Tsuuhai? Quit bullshitting me!"  
"I'm dead serious! Rumors about them circulated when I was nearly assassinated! And they left this note."

I showed her the note, her face going pale. She gathered herself.

"Law, was it? I think we might be in deep shit if we keep going on with this plan. But I need that wish. You still in?"  
"Yeah, Chuji. I'm in."

I still wanted a blowjob from her. So we drove until we parked near the area where the orb was. A green one, to be exact. But it was being held by Serina, the Forest Sage. She was beautiful with red hair and eyes and freckles on her face. She clearly didn't want to give the orb up.

"Human greed consumes you," Serina said. "I cannot allow you to have it."

"But I think the Rabbit Tsuuhai might be after the orbs," Chuji said.  
"Rabbit Tsuuhai? Yes, I heard about them. But why would they need to use the orbs? When all of them are gathered, the orbs grant a wish."  
"Maybe to bring Rabbitia back?"  
"Yes, perhaps. But you should stay here. It is getting dark."

Serina made our beds and I fell into a deep sleep. There, I saw a dream a gorgeous woman. She had wild red hair and a black jacket. A bit dark-skinned, but not too much. This woman took my breath away.

"My name is Myria," the woman said. "I have been sealed in the Sacred Orbs. You must retrieve them all to bring me back to full power. I will put an end to the Rabbit Tsuuhai. The next orb is in Kamikami Village. Hurry and save me."

I woke up, having a massive erection from seeing Myria.

"Did you see her?" Chuji said  
"Myria?" I said. "Yeah, I did."  
"She's the key to bringing down the Rabbit Tsuuhai? Let's hurry to Kamikami Village."  
"The village of ninjas?"  
"Yeah, come on."


End file.
